It's Kharl's Fault!
by Terasa
Summary: Sequel to "I Didn't do it" The final war has begun and it's up to our heroes to save the day, but will Andi manage to destroy the Ring or will it destroy her first? Ashley just might have to shank an insane Steward of Gondor and Kharl has learned just how much ghosts annoy him. Haldir/OC Aragorn/OC
1. Setting off

~Andrea's Point of View~

I stare up at the cave ceiling, one hand lightly holding the Ring as sleep evades me. It's been doing that more often here lately and I find myself stumbling along after Sméagol and Sammy like a Zombie most days; wasting away due to having no appetite. My mum would smack me bald and then lecture me if she could see me now, demanding to know why I would engage in such a reckless stupid mission in the first place. Sméagol announces his presence with a hiss, peering at Sam and me from the cave's entrance. "Wake up, wake up! Wake up, Sleepies," he shouts. "We must go, yes, we must go at once!" I slump back against a wall, hiding the Ring under my shirt.

"Haven't you had any sleep, Andi," Sam asks as he sits up. I shake my head, wishing for the third time this week that it wasn't true. "I've gone and had too much! It must be getting late." It looks like it's around twilight outside, but I know that it is actually early morning, maybe around six or six-thirty.

"It's just dark outside," I mumble to him," it's always dark these days." I nearly stumble when I try to stand up due to a small earthquake, the ground shaking and rolling under my feet.

"Come one, must go, no time," Sméagol rambles, looking anxious.

"Not before Andi's eaten something," Sam protests, glaring at Sméagol as he rummages through his back for Lembas bread. "Here." He holds the bread out for me to take, but the sight of it alone makes my stomach twist. "Andi, you have to eat."

"You eat it, I can't right now."

"We don't have that much left—we have to be careful or we're going to run out. You go ahead and at least take a nibble of it; I've got it all rationed. There should be enough."

"For what; a Lembas bread cake?"

"The journey home," Sam answers in such an innocent tone that it makes my heart clench.

"Come, Hobbitses. Very close now, very close to Mordor! No safe places here. Hurry, shh." Sam and I stumble along after Sméagol, my feet bruised and sore; my lips cracked and bleeding, and my will to hang on just barely intact.


	2. Friends Reunited

~Ashley's Point of View~

I walk into the room Haldir's in, intending to tell him that we're almost ready to ride out for Isengard, only to freeze in the doorway at the sight of him topless. His muscles were defined sharply, pale skin stretched over them with only a few scars here and there to mar its perfection. When he turns around and finds me staring he quickly starts looking around for something to cover his bare chest from my view. I lean against the door jamb, giving the elf my best seductive look. "Well hello there."

"If we do what that look suggests you want to do, your Adar will have my head," he smiles, pulling his shirt on with a slight wince," and I am quite fond of my head, a beautiful young woman told me once that it was pretty." He sends me a meaningful smile at that and I send one back, remembering our first meeting fondly. "Now, why is it you decided to come and visit; for the past two days you have avoided me?"

"Um, right," I shake away the thoughts of his bare chest enough to concentrate on the task at hand. "Adar told me to round up the stragglers; we're leaving this place in a couple of minutes." He gives me a look, raising a brow in amusement as my eyes continue to stray down to his now covered chest. Too bad, he looked really good topless, I could deal with a topless Haldir more often to get my blood pumping. "I love your body," I sigh, walking further in the room and wrapping my arms loosely around his neck. "And I love you even though you can be a stubborn ass sometimes."

"Mm, I feel the same way." Haldir's arms wrap around my waist and pull me against him, his lips moving against mine in a gentle kiss. "I'm afraid though that your father will come looking for us if we take up much more time." Laughing, I lace our fingers together and lead him to the main hall where everyone who's accompanying us has met up.

On horseback, I follow Gandy, Adar, Leggy, Théoden, and Gimli through Fangorn forest—the trees moving out of our way to clear a path. Haldir sits behind my in the saddle, arms wrapped loosely around my waist as I urge Thalion on past the unnerving trees. Ahead are the ruins of Isengard, our current destination. The tall wall that once surrounded it and served as protection is now splintered and broken; three people I thought I'd never see again sitting on one part of it. "Welcome, my Lords and Lady, to Isengard," Merry smiles with an over exaggerated bow. Merry, Pippin, and Kharl are eating, smoking, and drinking to their hearts contents.

"You young rascals," Gimli snarls. "A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and smoking!"

"We are sitting on a field of victory," Pippin tells us around a mouth full of food," enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good." Kharl holds up a jar filled with something green with a grin and an eyebrow wiggle.

"Is that what I think that is," I ask hopefully," pickles?"

"I don't know," Kharl shrugs with a mischievous smirk," sure smells like pickles." I never moved quicker than I did in that moment; making a mad dash up the wall and ripping the large jar out of Kharl's hands and popping the top, taking a big whiff. "I'm gonna say it is pickles by the look on your face."

"Thank you baby Jesus," I shout up the sky, grabbing a pickle out of the jar and taking a huge bite out of it; relishing the sour taste that I've been missing for so long. Gandy rolls his eyes, muttering under his breath something that sounded like _that woman and her food_. I would never decline the good pickles; bread and butter or sweet on the other hand, I would decline in a heartbeat. Those fuckers are nastier than the hookers in Sioux Falls in the summer.

"We're under orders from Treebeard," Merry informs us," who's taken over management of Isengard." Haldir leans forward, plucking me off the wall, pickles and all, and places me back in the saddle. The two Hobbits and Kharl hitch a ride with some of the others as Gandy leads the way through the bits and pieces of destruction that are floating in the water. I tense instinctively and lean back closer to Haldir as a giant tree strides over to us.

"Burarum," it grumbles in a slow voice that sounds a bit like a tree does when it's about to fall. "Young Master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone, I can master, but there's a Wizard to be managed here...locked in his tower."

"And there Saruman must remain, under your guard, Treebeard," Gandy nods. We all glance up at Saruman, Haldir's arms tightening their hold around my waist. "He has no power anymore." Treebeard nods his head in agreement with Gandy.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away...trees will come back to live here, young trees...wild trees." Pippin jumps off Adar's horse, picking up a large, glowing orb out of the murky water. "Well bless my bark!"

"Peregrin Took, I'll take that, my lad." Gandalf's voice is urgent, as though the orb were something dangerous and important. Pippin stays as he is, staring down at the orb in total absorption. "Quickly now!" Reluctantly, Pip holds up the orb for Gandalf, the Wizard quickly covering it up with his pristine white cloak.

**~LATER THAT NIGHT—EDORAS~**

"Tonight," Théoden announces," we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" The crowd of people echoes him, raising their goblets filled to the brim with ale and beer. I sit at one of the tables with Haldir and Kharl on either side of me, laughing as Merry and Pip dance and sing on the table; each holding their own mug of beer.

"_Oh, you can search far and wide you can drink the whole town dry, but you'll never find a beer so brown as the one we drink in our hometown! You can keep your fancy ales; you can drink 'em by the flagon, but the only brew for the brave and true comes from the Green Dragon!_" I clap along with the others for the Hobbits, now downing the beer that fills their glasses.

"Our turn," I shout, grabbing Kharl's arm and dragging him to his feet. "What do you think, that Irish drinking song you taught me last year?" He laughs, throwing his head back and beginning to belt out the tune of Beer, Beer, Beer. We stumble around while we sing, nearly falling once or twice. I'm not fully balanced when sober, let alone drunk. "_He might have been an admiral, a sultan, or a king, and to his praises we shall always sing. Look what he has done for us, he's filled us up with cheer; Lord bless Charlie Mops, the man who invented beer!_"


	3. Sneaky Smeagol VS Samwise the Brave

~Andrea's Point of View~

_Laughing as Kharl and his latest girlfriend walk away, I nudge Ashley with my shoulder to get her attention. "So what are you planning to do this summer?" She shrugs, her finger tracing the rim of her Styrofoam cup absently, a distant look in her eyes that meant she was overthinking something; probably her job interview next Wednesday in her uncle's home town of Sioux Falls, South Dakota. "Earth to Ashley," I say loudly, waving a hand in front of her face._

"_Huh, what," she asks, looking around wildly for a moment. Her eyes return to their normal size when she realizes that everything's fine. "Um, I guess I'll read for the most part; help Rose with the baby Kharl's too much of an idjit to claim." I take a drink of my coffee, looking around at the small shops that line the main part of Stillwater. "What about you?"_

"_I'll probably spend some time in California with my aunt before I come back to Oklahoma and start my position as an upholder of justice."_

"_You're a cop, not Batman."_

I jolt awake at Sméagol's cries for help. Sam is straddling his stomach and choking the life out of him. "No, Sammy," I scold, pushing the Hobbit off Sméagol. "Just leave him the hell alone!" Sméagol curls into a protective ball behind me, whimpering.

"I heard it from his own mouth," Sam fumes. "He means to murder us!"

"Never," Sméagol yells in a whiny tone," Sméagol wouldn't hurt a fly! He's a horrid, fat Hobbit who hates Sméagol and who makes up nasty lies!" I intercept Sam as he goes for Sméagol again.

"You miserable little maggot; I'll stove your head in! Call me a liar; you're a liar!"

"Enough," I scream," Get used to him being here because if he leaves we'll be lost again and never make it to Mordor!"

"I don't care! I can't do this anymore; I won't wait around for him to kill us!"

"Too bad, he's staying." Sam gives me a wounded look, taking half a step back. "You know that that if not for Sméagol we wouldn't have made it this far. I hate to say it, but we need him….And I need you." Sam's face softens into one of understanding.

"You always have me, Andi."

"I know, but you have to trust me." He nods, looking down at the rocky, uneven ground. "My most trusted companion," I smile," my Samwise the Brave."


	4. The Great Eye of Doom

~Ashley's Point of View~

"_You're a cop, not Batman," I laugh, Andi rolling her eyes with a smile. "Anyways, I bet you won't last a week until you Taser someone just 'cause you feel like it."_

"_I'll last more than a week," she scoffs, setting down the Styrofoam cup of hot coffee; the complete opposite of my strawberry shake. It's funny how different Andi, Kharl, and I are to be so close. She loves horses, dragons, and the Hunger Games; he loves easy women, Twilight, and cheap take out; I love Cocker Spaniels, fantasy, and Harry Potter. So many things to compare and contrast between the three of us, but the thing that keeps us all together is a friendship that was forged back in Pre-K._

"Pippin," Merry shouts, making me jerk awake with a gasp. Pippin holds the palantír tightly in his hands, sinking to his knees and then to his back. "Help, somebody help him!" Just as I get to my feet to run to the little Hobbit, Adar runs into the room and wrenches the palantír from Pippin; spinning backwards as though someone had socked him in the jaw and dropped the palantír. It rolls across the floor stopping at my feet. Despite the absolute horror I felt about it, I slowly reach down to touch; my fingers barely brushing the surface when Haldir tackles me to the ground.

My back arches as agony rushes through me, the fingers that touched the palantír feeling as though they were on fire. I open my mouth to scream, but nothing can come out—I'm left lying on the ground, paralyzed for a moment as the Eye comes into my vision, demanding answers I didn't have about Andi and Sam. Finally, I'm freed from its hold, sobbing in Haldir's arms. "It's alright," he whispers to me," I have you, Mel."

I grip the front of his tunic in my hands so tightly that my knuckles went white. "I saw it," I sob," it's looking for Andi; it-it wants her dead." Shaking, I look over my shoulder to see how Adar and Pippin were fairing; Pip is being helped to sit up by Gandy while Adar is being supported by Legolas. "He's going to kill us all if we're not quick and he'll be all the happier for it." I mover as close as possible to Haldir, squeezing my eyes closed as I fight to control my breathing. Kharl's passed out who knows where with my asthma pills, so there'll be no time to look for him if I go into a full on attack.

"Ashley," Gandalf asks softly, kneeling next to me. "What is it you saw?"

"Death," I whisper, the loudest I could get," destruction, the usual bad guy plot, but so much worse. He'd use Andi until she is twisted beyond any reckoning and all who were close to her were the same way. Except you, Adar, and myself—we would be tortured; you for being the White Wizard, Adar and me for being the heirs of the man who took his Ring in the first place. Everything will burn under his eyes….Everything will fall." My stomach flips even as I speak; images of the burning Eye flashes across my eyes once more. I scramble to my feet over to the window, retching until my stomach is empty and collapsing to the floor, drawing my knees up to my chest. "We have to do something."

After managing to calm myself down and making sure Pip and Adar were fine, we all gather in the main hall for a meeting; Théoden listening intently to Gandalf. "There was no lie in Pippin's eyes; a fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Andrea and the Ring—nor did Larien, she, of course, told him a few choice words that are not meant to pass a lady's lips." I give him a tiny smile, resting my head on Haldir's shoulder. "We've been strangely fortunate. What Pippin saw in the palantír was a glimpse of our enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helms Deep showed our enemy one thing." At that, Gandy looks from Adar to me. "The heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still—strength enough left to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of middle-earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees the return of the King." Gandy's gaze moves on to Théoden, giving the man a stern look. "If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war!"

"Tell me," Théoden asks. "Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

"I will go," Aragorn says in an urgent tone.

"No," Gandy snaps.

"They must be warned!"

"They will be." Then in a lower voice to Aragorn," You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river, look to the black ships." He speaks in a louder voice now, for everyone to hear. "Understand this; things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I will ride for Minas Tirith and I won't be going alone!" Pippin and I share surprised looks when Gandalf's eyes land on us.

Pippin, Merry, Haldir, and I run through the streets after Gandalf. "Of all the inquisitive Hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst," Gandy huffs," Hurry, hurry!" I glare at the back of his head. What an asshole; if not for Pippin we wouldn't even know a sliver of Sauron's plans! By the path Gandy is taking, I'd say we're headed for the stables and that means I'll have to ride Thalion while fighting a hangover. Sure, I love the horse, but I don't know how well I'll handle all the damn bouncing that's gonna happen. "I'm scared," I whisper to Haldir. "How will I be able to help Gandy; after all, if the Steward will go ape shit at seeing Adar what will he do when he figures out who I am?"

"Nothing is going to happen," Haldir promises, tightening his grip on my hand slightly for reassurance. "I'll not let that filthy man harm a hair on your head."

"Good for that hair, but what about the rest of me?" He chuckles at that, though I can't figure out why because I was being completely serious. "I'm not joking, from what I've heard, that guy's completely off his rocker; he's cracked!" Gandy throws a stern shut-your-mouth look at me over his shoulder and I take the hint to lower my voice. "Plus he's Boromir's father, he'll blame the Fellowship for his kid's death and, I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm part of the frigging Fellowship." We've reached the stables by now and Haldir leads me over to Thalion's stall, bringing the horse out and saddling it.

"As I said before, I'll not let any harm come to you." He puts his hands on my hips and raises me up onto the saddle before climbing on behind me and taking the reins in his hands. "Just relax; I don't need you having one of your attacks considering you are low on your medicine." He maneuvers Thalion next to Shadowfax, ready to match the other horse's speed and keep up with Gandalf and Pippin.

"Merry," Pippin shouts in a pleading voice as our horses thunder out of the stables at full speed. We ride through the night, Haldir and I taking shifts on controlling Thalion while the other slept for a few hours. I felt a little sorry for Gandalf; he couldn't hand the reigns over to Pip for rest because Pippin wasn't big enough to handle such a large horse. By mid-morning the next day we ride into the White City. It's much larger than I thought it was, much more beautiful despite the darkness threatening to take over.

"Minas Tirith," Gandalf announces," City of the Kings." The streets of the city are steep and winding, crowded with people who stood off to the side as we galloped past. We dismount in a courtyard on the utmost level and outside the entrance of the citadel. A dead tree is guarded in the center of the stone and grass courtyard—pale white with no leaves to brighten it up.

"It's the tree," Pippin whispers, catching up to us.

"Yes, the white tree of Gondor; the tree of the King. Lord Denethor, however, is not the King. He is a Steward only, a caretaker of the throne." As we get closer to the entrance Gandy lowers his voice. "Lord Denethor is Boromir's father; to give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise." Haldir takes my hand in his. "And do not mention Andrea….Or the Ring….And do not say anything of Aragorn nor Ashley's parentage." He stops, looking down at Pippin uncertainly. "In fact, it's better if you do not speak at all, Peregrin Took." The hall we enter is made of dark marble with the carvings of past Kings carved into the wall between pillars. Haldir, Pip, and I follow Gandalf as he strides confidently down the hall towards a tall dais with many steps that lead up to a large throne. In a chair at the bottom of the dais sits an older man with long, greasy, and graying hair; wrapped in heavy black robes. "Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor." The Steward doesn't look up as we approach him, just continues to keep his head down with his eyes focused on something laying in his lap. "I come with tidings in this dark hour—and with council."

Denethor slowly raises his eyes. "Perhaps you came to explain this?" His voice is bitter as he holds up the two halves of Boromir's horn. "Perhaps you come to tell me why my son is dead."

Pippin steps forward, opening and closing his mouth for a few seconds until he finds his voice. "Boromir died to save us...My kinsman and me...He fell, defending us from many foes." I lower my eyes to my boots, having never heard how the giant blonde had died, just that he had and Pippin and Merry were kidnapped along with Kharl and I. Pippin drops to a knee before Denethor, offering the crazed man his sword. "I offer my service, such as it is, in payment of this debt."

"Get up," Gandy hisses, thumping Pip slightly with his staff. "My Lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir, but it is not now. War is coming...The enemy is on your doorstep. As Steward, you are charged with the defense of this city. Where are Gondor's armies?" Denethor slowly meets Gandy's eyes. "You still have friends—you are not alone in this fight. Send word to Théoden of Rohan; light the beacons." Denethor smiles, the slight curving of his lips holding nothing good.

"You think you are wise, Mithrandir," he says softly," yet for all your subtleties you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor, and with your right you would seek to supplant me." His narrow-eyed gaze lands on me for a split second and I quickly move closer to Haldir with a shudder. "I know who rides with Théoden of Rohan. Oh, yes, word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I tell you now, I will not bow to this Ranger from the North or his daughter, last of a ragged house long bereft of Lordship." Gandy looks shocked for a moment before his lips tighten.

"Authority is not given you to deny the return of the King—Steward!"

"The rule of Gondor is _mine, _and no others," Denethor explodes, rising from the chair. Gandalf gives the Steward one last scathing glare before turning on his heel and leaving; Haldir, Pip, and I quickly following after him.

**THAT NIGHT...**

Haldir and I enter Pippin's rooms, hand in hand. I wince when I see the tiny uniform of the royal guard laid out on the bed, not able to imagine Pippin being in a real war; not wanting to. The Hobbit and Gandalf are out on the balcony, looking out on the quiet city. "It's so quiet," Pip remarks, moving to my side as Haldir and I join them.

"It's the deep breath before the plunge," Gandalf says.

"I don't want to be in a battle...But waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse. Is there any hope, Gandalf—for Andrea and Sam?"

"If I know Andi," I tell him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders," which I like to think I do, her and Sam are already most of the way there and arguing over who's gonna eat what when they get back." Pippin looks up at me with a smile and I pat his shoulder comfortingly. All our eyes are drawn towards the fire colored skies above Mordor.

"Our enemy is almost ready," Gandalf says grimly," his full strength gathered; not only Orcs, but men as well. Legions of Haradrim from the South….Mercenaries from the coast….All will answer Mordor's call. This will be the end of Gondor as we know it, here the hammer stroke will fall the hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defense of this city will be gone."

"But we have the White Wizard, that's got to count for something," Pippin says hopefully, looking up at Gandy. The Wizard says nothing, looking as though he hadn't even heard the Hobbit. "Gandalf?" Haldir pulls me close when he notices me shivering in the chilly evening air, placing a kiss on top of my head.

"Sauron has yet to release his deadliest servant….The one who will lead Mordor's armies into battle, the one they say no living man can kill: the Witch-King of Angmar." He looks at Pippin now with an expression that matched his tone. "You've met him before, he stabbed Frodo on Weathertop." I let out a shaky breath, wrapping my arms around Haldir's waist and resting my cheek on his firm chest. "He is the Lord of the Nazgûl—the greatest of the nine. And Minas Morgul is his lair."


	5. The Dead City

~Andrea's Point of View~

Sam and I join Sméagol in a gully beside a badly constructed road, Sméagol peering over the edge to see the city across the way. It glows with a strange light that makes me shy away, the twin statues on either side of the bridge that leads to the city are huge and menacing; obviously meant to be a do not enter sign. "The Dead City," Sméagol tells us," very nasty place, full of enemies." As quickly as we were able, we scramble over the side and into the shadows towards Minas Morgul. "Quick! Quick, they will see, they will see!" I stare up at the statues and the second I do I feel trapped inside a tilt-a-whirl. The world begins to spin and nausea hits me, almost making me double over. "Come away, we have found it!" I forcefully drag my eyes away from Minas Morgul to the narrow staircase Sméagol expects us to climb; it was practically straight up with almost no slope; like a ladder. "The way into Mordor…The secret stairs."

That weird feeling hits me again like it did back in Osgiliath when I attacked Sam, my feet start moving forward towards the Dead City and there was naught I could do about it. "No, Andi," Sam shouts.

"Not that way!" Sam and Sméagol catch up to me, each grabbing an arm and pulling me backwards.

"They're calling me," I say in a dreamy voice, eyes locked on the place I want to get to. The world spins again, making me stumble and fall; that's when I realize that the world really was moving; another earthquake was happening. Twin flames shoot up into the sky, one from Mordor and the other from Minas Morgul. Sam and Sméagol help me to my feet and usher me to the stairs, moving fast and practically dragging me. Control comes back to me then, and I join the others behind some rocks, hands over my ears to muffle the deafening screech. When the sound ceases, I raise my head up until I can see and what I see makes my blood run cold: the With-King riding his Fellbeast above Minas Morgul, settling on the battlements. The gate opens and a massive army marches out, a seemingly unending mass of Orcs passing close to our hiding place.

"Come, Hobbits," Sméagol whispers," we climb—we must climb!" Hurriedly, Sam and I follow Sméagol up the stairs, trying not to look down for fear of falling or of spotting the army.


	6. Cuddling Hangovers

~Ashley's Point of View~

With a gasp, I pull myself over the ledge and onto my stomach next to Pippin. _This is the real reason Gandy dragged me along, to do his dirty work_! Above us hangs the beacon of Gondor and a few feet away are two guards that would just love to kill us if it meant things would get more interesting. Perching on my knees, I look over at Pip and begin to concentrate and lift him up a few feet, hoping like hell that I don't lose focus and drop him—he'd have a harder fall than Frodo, at least the other Hobbit survived though he may be a little off now. Slowly, I raise him until he can grab to oil to pour on the wood and light it with the torch before quickly bringing him back down. Pip and I quickly start our descent as the two guards jump to their feet.

The climb down is made harder by the fact that I have only enough upper arm strength needed to decapitate a Vampire with a machete in two tries. Dean and Bobby made sure of that when we found out there actually were such things as Vampires; go figure the one monster we were practically sure wasn't real was actually realer than most. The tower type building that the beacon was set up on was tall and the rock jutted out at random angles, sometimes helpful and sometimes hindering. By the time my feet touched the ground again my arms felt like jelly and were shaking terribly. "I'm never doing that again," I grumble to Pippin, who nods in agreement.

"Neither am I, they can find a new Hobbit for that." Haldir jogs over to us, hurrying us away towards the citadel so that we can't be seen as the idjits that lit the beacon without the Steward's permission; we were, but we don't need anyone else to thinks so just yet. "Where's Gandalf?"

"Watching to see if the other beacons have been lit," Haldir answers in a hushed voice as we pass through one of the alleys, keeping both Pip and me close to him as his sense of protection kicks in full force. "Denethor's guards are still outside your rooms so you'll have to levitate everyone through the window and hope they have not gone inside to look through your belongings." I swallow past the lump in my throat, feeling nervous and excited at the same time; that same feeling I get when I'm about to fight whether it be a monster or some nimrod human that thought that just 'cause I was short I couldn't put them on the ground. Breathing heavily, we stop outside Pippin's room and I slowly raise him up to his balcony ledge and I concentrate on him until I know he's stable. Next, Haldir and I rush to the room we share and I lift us both onto our own balcony before my strength fails and we drop onto the hard, marble floor.

"I feel like death," I groan softly, curling up on my side and letting Haldir and lay me down on the lush bed and lay my head in his lap. "This is worse than a hangover sometimes."

"Just rest for a few minutes and you'll be fine, Mel." He pushes some of my tangled hair off my face and behind my ear, placing a kiss on the very tip of my nose. "Denethor wishes us to see him later tonight, but I do not trust him."

"You just kissed my nose," I giggle, looking up at him with a smile.

"Hmm, yes I did." He smiles, shifting slightly to put another kiss on both of my eyelids, and then my lips. It wasn't possessive or bruising; it was a simple kiss that meant he loved me. "And now it's time for you to sleep." I nod, eyes already closed as sleep swept me away to a dream of epic proportions. It had something to do with Haldir and a beach, and something else about a giant piece of cherry pie and a talking pickle. Yeah, I loved that dream, especially the part with the pie; I love me some pie.

~Kharl's Point of View~

The ringing of a bell jerks me out of blissful sleep, the harsh sunlight stabbing my eyes and making my headache that much worse. I shouldn't have gotten drunk last night, but it had been so long since I had a taste of alcohol that I couldn't resist. "The beacons of Minas Tirith," Aragorn shouts as he runs into the hall," the beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!" Théoden looks up startled at the Ranger's sudden appearance; I just collapse back on the floor with a grunt.

"Then Rohan will answer," the King answers," muster the Rohirrim!" _Fucking fantastic, going into battle with a hangover_. I stand up slowly and stumble to my room, pulling on clean clothing, chain mail, and all those other fixings you need to kill someone. The courtyard outside is filled with soldiers and women wishing their men well and a safe return. I had no one to see me off; Ash was in Minas Tirith with Gandy and her Elf, my ex hates my guts, and my newest girlfriend is probably sleeping with my brother right now—being the easy woman that she is. I mount a borrowed horse of a soldier that is out of commission and ride with the others. _This day wasn't gonna get better anytime soon_, I think with a sour look, fighting not to get sick.


	7. Dark Thoughts

~Andrea's Point of View~

I struggle to climb the stairs, nausea making me shaky; it doesn't help that the further up we go the more deteriorated the stairs become. Part of the step under my feet crumbles, leaving me dangling in midair by my fingers. "Careful, Master," Sméagol warns," very far to fall, very dangerous on the stairs." _No shit, Sherlock_. Sméagol peers down at me over the ledge he was perched on. As I try to grab onto the ledge, the Ring slips out and dangles in plain sight for all to see. Sméagol backs up quickly as though he had been struck, blue eyes widening to the size of dinner plates.

"Andrea," Sam shouts with his little sword drawn. The sudden shout makes me jump and lose the footing I had just managed to get. "Get back, you! Don't touch her!" Sméagol grabs my arm in a bruising hold, pulling me up with surprising strength and dropping me on my stomach.

"Why does he hate poor Sméagol," Sméagol asks in a hurt tone. "What has Sméagol ever done to him, Master? Master carries a heavy burden….Sméagol knows….Heavy, heavy burden. Fat one cannot know; Sméagol looks after Master." Sméagol comes closer to me to whisper in my ear. "He wants it—he needs it! Sméagol sees it in his eyes. Very soon, he will ask you for it—you will see….The fat one will take it from you."

My eyes move from the malnourished Hobbit to Sam, distrust surging through me as I hold tightly to the Ring. _Don't trust anyone_, a small voice whispers. _They will take it from you; Sam will take it from you the second he gets the chance. He wants it for himself; he wants the power the Ring would give him_. Sam struggles up the stairs, face covered in dirt and blood and grime—the innocence slowly fading away from his hazel eyes.

"Andi," he grunts, holding up a hand for help. Slowly, I reach out and take it, pulling him up onto the ledge after a second's debate on whether I should just let him fall and be done with it. "Thank you." Nodding, I look down at the hard, uneven ground, breathing becoming more difficult. "Maybe we should rest for a few hours, give you a chance to catch your breath."

"Yes," I nod, speaking distractedly as dark thoughts begin to take over. "Yes, resting would be nice….We should all rest to gather our strength and courage." _Kill him while he sleeps, it would be easy. You could use one of his pots or smother him with his cloak_. I shake the thoughts away, shivering in the cold. It would only get worse, these thoughts come more and more frequently these days and I can't stop them or slow them down as I used to. One of these days I may actually act on them and do something I could never redeem myself of, like murdering Sam. I can't do this for much longer; this burden is too much for someone to bear on their own like I am.


	8. Good Enough Just Isn't Good Enough

**I'm combining two scenes in this chap; the scene where Denethor sends Faramir back to Osgiliath and the scene where Pip sings (Ashley sings). I'll go back to the Andi/Sam/Gollum conflict in the next chap, so don't freak out that it's a little out of order.**

~Ashley's Point of View~

Dressed in too big armor, Pippin kneels in front of Denethor," Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor, in peace or war, in living or dying, from this hour henceforth, until my lord release me...Or death takes me." I can't look at my friend, finding it hard not to smack both him and Denethor for their stupidity. Haldir keeps me close to him, his malicious gaze trained of the Steward.

"And I should not forget it, nor fail to reward that which is given," Denethor smiles, holding out his hand for Pippin to kiss his ring, "Fealty with love." He raises Pippin's head while looking at his son. "Valor with honor." He crosses the room to a table with bowls of food on it. "Disloyalty with vengeance." He begins to pile food on his plate while a servant pours wine into his goblet. "I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defenses; defenses that your brother long held intact."

"What would you have me do," Faramir asks sadly.

"I will not yield the River and Pelennor unfought—Osgiliath must be retaken."

"My Lord, Osgiliath is overrun."

"Much must be risked in war. Is there a captain here who still has the courage to do his Lord's will?" Faramir was fighting back tears, I could see that and I'm practically blind at this distance.

"You wish now that that our places had been exchanged, that I had died and Boromir had lived?"

"Yes," Denethor says coldly," I wish that."

"Since you are robbed of Boromir, I will do what I can in his stead." He bows low and spins on his heel towards the exit, stopping in the doorway and looking over his shoulder back at his father. "If I should return….Think better of me, Father."

"That will depend on the manner of your return." I bite my cheek, hands clenching into fists as I physically struggle not to say something that could get me or the people I care about slaughtered. No one should talk to their child like that; he should be happy he still has Faramir, not pissed off. _He's_the one that sent Boromir off; it's _his_fault that Boromir was killed. But I do not; I keep my mouth closed and my eyes on the ground as is expected of me in this place. I would protect the ones I care about even if it means shutting down most of what I've been taught: Women aren't considered strong here, they're dainty and fragile, keep your head down, bow when necessary, and say nothing unless spoken to. "Can you sing, Master Hobbit?"

"Well..." Pippin sends Haldir and me uneasy looks. "Yes, at least, well enough for my own people, but we have no songs for great halls and evil times." Denethor bites into a tomato, some of the juice trailing down his chin in a manner similar to blood.

"And why should your songs be unfit for my halls?"

"My Lord," I interrupt, taking the pressure off Pippin," mayhap you could have someone more prepared come in and sing for you." His gaze lands on me, harsh and unyielding. I stare back, glad to finally have a challenge from him without Gandy here to stop me.

"Someone like you, Elleth? Sing, then and we will see if I should have made the Hobbit take your place." _Aw fuck_.

I clear my throat and roll my shoulders back, chin raising slightly as I close my eyes and begin to sing the first song that came to my mind. "_I picked an apple for you to say/ I love you, I need you, I want you to stay/ I placed it up high on my shelf for a day/ And longed for a bite as it rotted away/ It goes, it goes, it just goes to shows/ That anything can happen/ Oh woes, woes, pile up to your nose/ 'Cause good enough just isn't good enough/ A brush and a comb and a mirror and blade / A horse and a cart and a river and glade/ Every note, every voice, every song ever played/ All collected and lovingly at your feet laid/ I'll kiss your closed eyes so the love will not show/ I'll bask in your radiance that dulls the sun's glow/ I'll sing so softly that no air will blow/ And no one will know/ And no one will know/ It goes, it goes, it just goes to shows/ That anything can happen/ Oh woes, woes, pile up to your nose/ 'Cause good enough just isn't good enough._"

**The song Ashley sings is called Apple by Cat Jahnke.**


	9. Turning her Back

~Andrea's Point of View~

I let out a small whimper when I feel Sammy shake my shoulder. "Sorry to wake you, Andi, we have to be moving on."

Begrudgingly, I sit up, rubbing my lower back in pain as Sam rummages around in his pack. "It's still dark," I grumble, flopping back down and regretting it immediately when I land on a rock and my back begins to hurt even worse. "It's not safe to stumble around in the dark."

"It's always dark her—" his face registers a look of shock. "It's gone….The Elvish bread!" He looks over at Gollum with an expression of pure hatred and anger. "He took it! He must have!" Sméagol's eyes widen at the accusation, shaking his head wildly.

"Sméagol," Sméagol asks," No, no, not poor Sméagol. Sméagol hates nasty Elf bread!"

"You're a lying wretch!"

"He doesn't eat it," I point out with dawning realization. "He can't have taken it." Sméagol slaps Sammy's jacket lightly, sending crumbs to the ground.

"What's this," Sméagol asks, "Crumbs on his jacketses! _He took it!_He took it! I seen him, he's always stuffing his face when Master's not looking!" I look at Sam with hurt, believing Sméagol despite my better judgment. Sam looks equally hurt at the belief on my face, shaking his head slowly.

"That's a filthy lie," he shouts, voice breaking at the end. Sam lunges forward, knocking Sméagol to the ground and begins punching the creature. "You stinking two-faced sneak! Call me a thief!" I start forward, weakly pulling at Sam and yelling for him to stop. "I'll kill him! I'll kill him!" Dizziness hits me again, along with that traitorous voice and I collapse on the ground. I felt drained and defeated for the first time in my life. Always I had something, some bright light, to pull me out of this dark depression, but no such light shone down on me now. Sam looks at me, horrified. "Alright, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to go so far. I was angry…here, let's rest up a bit."

"I'm alright," I tell him, wanting to just be left alone in silence for a while.

"No, no you're not alright! You're exhausted—it's that Gollum; it's this place; it's that _thing_around your neck." I give Sam a stern, paranoid look at mention of the Ring, but he doesn't seem to notice. "I could help a bit….I could carry it for a while—share the load." His words echo in my mind, speaking of his longing for the Ring. He wants to take it from me.

"Get away!" I push him down, clutching the Ring through my shirt as I clumsily scramble to my feet.

"I don't want to keep it, I just want to help!"

"See, see," Sméagol shouts," He wants it for himself!"

"Shut up, you! Go away, get out of here!"

"No, Sammy," I say softly," it's you." Tears well up in Sam's eyes, but he refuses to let them fall just yet. "I'm sorry, Sam."

"But," he says hopelessly. "He's a liar…he's poisoned you against me."

"You can't help me anymore."

"You don't mean that."

"Go home." I felt calm and in control for the first time since I'd came here to Middle-earth. The dam bursts and the tears Sam was holding back earlier begins to flow down his cheeks. I turn around, not wanting to see it lest I take him back and risk the safety of the Ring. "Come on, Sméagol."


	10. Ghost Infestation

~Kharl's Point of View~

Our group rides into a large camp beneath a blissful covering of trees. I felt hot and sweaty, not a feeling I'd ever really grow used to. "Grimbold," Théoden asks," how many?"

"I bring five hundred Men from the Westfold, My Lord," the man answers.

"We have three hundred more from Fenmarch, Théoden King," another man calls out. Théoden smiles grimly and our group continues to ride through the crowded camp.

"Where are the riders from Snowburn," he asks Gamling.

"None have come, My Lord." I give a sigh, knowing that we didn't have nearly as many men as we needed to win this war. We would be crushed, but, by God, I would fight if it means it'll make a difference. I never knew when to give up, just ask my fourth grade teacher! I give a small chuckle when I realize that was a direct quote from Ernest Scared Stupid—a funny movie that Ash had made me watch back in grade school.

* * *

I walk around with the Elf and Gimli as something to do; it was too quiet in the camp and all there know that they probably won't make it out of the coming battle alive. Wives will be made widows, children fatherless or losing a sibling. My thoughts turn to my ex and our son, tears welling unexpectedly. I paid child support, more than was asked for, and Ash helped to take care of the baby while Rosie was working. Because of what I do to earn money, I couldn't get full custody of my baby and now I might never see him again. "The horses are restless," Leggy comments," and the men are quiet."

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain," Éomer states. My eyes move to the unkempt road that leads into the mountain-the mountain that makes everyone uneasy yet curious.

"Where does it go," I ask.

"It is the road to the Dimholt," Leggy answers," the door under the mountain." Looks like the kind of place Ash might write about in her scary stories and make Andi or I illustrate.

"None who venture there ever return," Éomer tells us. "That mountain is evil."

"And we decided to camp right beside the damn thing," I quip," how lovely; a perfect spot to stop." I shrug off the eerie feeling and walk back to my tent, pulling out a crumpled photo from my pocket once I was inside where no one else could see. The photo was taken at the Cushing hospital the day my son was born; Rosie was holding him with a smile and I was standing beside the bed. Ash's dad had taken the picture with his fancy new camera.

**Later That Night...**

Gimli and I step in Aragorn's way, making him and Brego stop. "Just where do you think you're off to," Gimli asks. Aragorn has a determined set to his jaw that I've seen a thousand times on a more feminine face. He must have given Ash what I call the 'stubborn ass' gene.

"Not this time," Aragorn says," This time you both must remain here."

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves and Men," Elf-boy asks, coming to stand next to Aragorn holding the reigns of two horses.

"Suck it up, old man," I grin, taking my horse's reigns from Leggy," we're coming whether you like it or not." Aragorn shakes his head with a smile. All of us mount our horses and ride slowly through the camp towards the road under the mountain. I ignore the shouts of the other men, my head held high and my gaze focused strictly on the path ahead of me. The road is gloomy and depressing as we ride between the mountain walls, like something out of a horror movie.

"What kind of army would linger in such a place," Gimli asks, looking around nervously.

"One that is cursed," Leggy answers in a grim tone. "Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor—to come to his aid, to fight, but when the time came, when Gondor needed them most, they fled….Vanishing into the darkness of the mountain….and so Isildur cursed them—never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge."

I shiver in the cold; there is nothing but silence here, the only sound being the muffled clip-clop of our horse's hooves. When we finally reach the end we're met with a towering rock wall, too high to even think about climbing. "The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away," Gimli gasps, growing scared. There is an opening carved into the wall, leading into more darkness with strange words carved above it. We dismount as we study the words, the markings foreign to my eyes.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut." A sudden wind rushes out of the opening, spooking the horses and making them gallop back towards the camp, mine nearly taking my arm with it if I hadn't let go when I had.

"I do not fear death," Aragorn says with a steely resolve in his eyes. He marches into the darkness with Leggy and I right behind him, Gimli bringing up the rear. Pale green wisps of smoke swirl around us, a face appearing in it every now and then. _As I was walking up the stairs I saw a man who wasn't there_, I think with a worried look, _He wasn't there again today, how I wish he'd go away_. Gimli blows air rapidly at the ghosts, looking like a desperate asthmatic that can't get enough air. Aragorn, armed with a torch, leads us into a wide cavern and terrifying creaking noise starts, like a stone being cracked open. A ghost in rotted clothing steps through the wall and stops in front of us! His eyes are sunk into his head and his teeth are broken.

"Who enters my domain," it snarls. Aragorn moves forward without fear.

"One who will have your allegiance." Aragorn's voice is firm and unwavering.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass..."

"You will suffer me!" _I'm _beginning to suffer from a migraine, get on with it people. The King of the Dead begins to laugh malevolently, the maddening sound echoing off the walls. The fog surrounding us rolls away revealing row upon row of ghostly warriors holding rusted weapons that looked about ready to fall apart. I look at them in awe—thousands of dead men and their tattered banners. They could tip the scales in our favor if we got them to fight.

"The way is shut." The King floats towards Aragorn. "It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it..." The ghost army surrounds us just as the fog had earlier. "The way is shut. Now you must die." Leggy fires an arrow at the King and it goes through him without causing injury, snapping against a wall.

Aragorn moves forward again towards the King, hand on the hilt of his sword. "I summon you to fulfill your oath!" The King snarls, drawing his sword and holding it over Aragorn's head.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me!" Aragorn unsheathes his sword and just barely manages to raise it enough to block the King's sword, both blades crashing against each other. The King stares at Aragorn in disbelief. "It cannot be—that line was broken!" Aragorn grabs the ghost by its neck.

"It has been remade." He shoves the ghost away as he addresses the army. "Fight for us and regain your honor! What say you?!" He's met with deafening silence. "What say you?!"

"You're wasting your time, Aragorn," Gimli says grumpily," They had no honor in life, they have none now in death!"

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oath fulfilled! What say you?" I say I'm tired of hearing him say 'what say you'!


	11. The Battle of Pelennor Fields Part one

~Ashley's Point of View~

Haldir, Pip, and I follow after the guards carrying a stretcher—a stretcher baring Faramir's body. He and his horse had barely made it through the gates, both pierced by numerous arrows. Denethor charges through the doors of the Tower Hall and over to us, the guards lowering the stretcher to the ground for the Steward's inspection—his eyes hold tears and guilt. "Faramir," he cries, dropping to his knees. I remember the look of grief on Faramir's face when Denethor had sent his son to his death. "Say not that he has fallen..."

"They were outnumbered," a guard answers sadly," none survived." I turn away from the scene, arms wrapped around myself as I fight the urge to smack the shit out of Denethor. It is his fault; all of this is! He's the one that sent Faramir and the Rangers to an unbeatable battle while he stayed in the comfort of the citadel, eating chicken and drinking wine. He's not a King; he could've fought if he wanted Osgiliath bad enough! He deserved everything he got, but Faramir deserved so much better than a bastard for a father! With a shaky breath, I kneel next to the stretcher that holds Faramir, placing a hand on his chest. It was moving, just barely, but it was moving! Faramir's alive!

"My son is dead," Denethor mumbles in monotone. "My line has ended."

"He's alive," Pippin shouts upon examining Faramir at my shocked glance.

"The house of Stewards has failed!"

"He needs medicine, My Lord!"

"My line has ended!" Denethor turns away from us and begins to stumble towards the end of this level. "Rohan has deserted us...Théoden's betrayed me." The levels below are in chaos, the Orc army at our gates and catapulting large rocks and pieces of the city over the walls. "Abandon your posts," he shouts suddenly in a booming voice for all to hear. "Flee, flee for your lives!" Out of nowhere, Gandy shows up and shuts the Steward up by smacking his head with his staff; he hits him again, sending the dazed man to the ground. I snort, fondly remembering that particular scene from the movie.

"Prepare for battle," Gandy yells at the men below. He gallops away, shouting the entire time to the soldiers to return to their posts and fight like there's no tomorrow. Let's be honest here, there probably won't be for most of the people here! Nazgûl circle overhead, swooping down every now and again to toss people to their deaths. Pippin runs off and I run after him.

"I don't think so," Haldir grumbles, grabbing the back of my shirt and pulling me back. "I promised your father I'd take care of you and I won't be made a liar of just because you're foolish notion to charge headfirst into a battle!"

"Either you let me go after that Hobbit or you lose a hand, make your choice," I snarl, protectiveness kicking in. Pip and I have grown close and I wasn't about to go and let him get himself killed! Haldir and I have a glaring match for a long while before he finally lets me go and leaves to tend to Faramir as best he could. Yeah, that's what I thought, Elfy! I take off through the streets, killing invaders as I go using my little short sword. I think I'm starting to get the hang of this!


	12. Shelob's Lair

I follow Sméagol up a long ravine, columns of beaten down rock on either side of us; ahead of us is a great, towering wall of stone with a tunnel carved through it. That tunnel is the place we're gonna have to travel through next and it's gonna be hell because I know that some kind of bug is in there. I scrunch up my nose at the foul stench wafting out of the tunnel—like rotten meat. "Ugh, do we have to go through whatever the hell that place is called," I moan.

"Master must go through the tunnel."

"But I don't wanna…." Oh Lord, I sound like a four-year-old on the first Monday of school.

"It's the only way. Go in, or go back." I let out a pathetic noise before starting forward once more behind Sméagol, dragging my feet a little more. The smell has grown worse now that we're actually in the tunnel and I dry heave off to the side, nothing coming up because nothing's in my stomach. God, this sucks! "Orcses filth," Sméagol explains at the face I make. Orcses come in here sometimes." The further in we go, the less light there is and I find myself leaning heavily against the wall for support as I follow after Sméagol's scampering noises in the pitch blackness. "Hurry; this way," he shouts far ahead of me. I stumble along, but my legs seem to be made of lead.

"Sméagol?" My voice holds a desperate note that I don't like, but can't help.

"Over here." I let go of the wall and slip a few feet later, clutching at the wall again to get up. There's something on the wall now, something gross and sticky, and white.

"What is this?"

"You will see," Sméagol intones in an eerie voice. "Oh, yes...You will see..." I freeze, suddenly feeling panicked in the closed in space, breaths coming out quicker and quicker as I imagine all sorts of monsters in the darkness just waiting to grab me and make me their meal. I can't see the hand in front of my face, but still I look around me constantly in the hopes I could catch sight of Sméagol. I'm alone though...alone in the dark with the monsters.

"Sméagol," I shriek, almost sobbing. "Sméagol...Sméagol?!" Sméagol doesn't answer and I realize I've been abandoned here. He'd planned all of this and I've made a horrible mistake. "Sammy?" I start walking again at a slower pace, passing through the sticky substance at wincing when it catches my hair and pulls every now and then. A bubbling hiss makes me jerk in surprise, not pausing to see what it is, just beginning to run as fast as I could through this crap to get away. If I saw the creature I'd probably freeze in fear and be eaten. In my haste I trip over something and get stuck in the white stuff, my struggles only making it worse.

"_I give you the light of Eärendil—our most beloved star." _Galadriel's voice makes me calm slightly, the memory calming._ "May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out." _Fumbling around until I'm able pull out the small bottle from my pocket and hold it up.

"Hail Eärendil brightest of the stars!" The clear liquid inside flares to light, nearly blinding me after the unending dark; towering over me is a huge ass spider that almost makes me pee myself. It hisses at the light, the large Tarantula striking the ground with her forelegs. Slowly, I work my way free of the web—it has to be a web because there's a spider livin' here—and back away, still keeping the light held up. The spider moves forward in time with me, then speeds up suddenly in attack. It hits me with one of its front legs and knocks me backward, making the light fall to the ground and dim slightly. The spider squats above me and in a last ditch effort, I draw my sword and begin to stab wildly at it. A luck hit sends the spider into sharp spasms, allowing me to get to my feet and sprint through the narrow tunnel, leaving the light behind me.

Faint light shines at the end of the tunnel, but before I can get there I run face first into another giant cobweb! My sword is stuck tight in the web and I frantically try to wrench both it and me free and out of this blasted tunnel when Sméagol's voice drifts over to me from nearby in a sing-song tone. "Naughty little fly, why does it cry? Caught in her web, soon you'll be...Eaten." His voice is sinister and low, promising death one way or another. I hack at the web using my now-freed sword, the strands of the web coming back and hitting me in the face. With one final hit, I'm freed from the web and, leaving my trapped sword behind me, bolt for the exit. I wasn't out of the frying pan just yet; Sméagol leaps at me, throwing me to the ground with him on top. "Got away did it, Precious—not this time, not this time!" I let out a yell, fighting back and managing to gain the upper ground and roll him under me, my hands going to his bared throat and squeezing. "It wasn't us! Sméagol wouldn't hurt master!" I squeeze harder, hate consuming me. "Sméagol promised; you must believe us. It was the Precious! The Precious made us do it!"

Slowly, reluctantly, I let him go and allow Sméagol to crawl away. I glare at the creature, barely able to keep myself from jumping back on him and finishing the job. "I have to destroy it, Sméagol. I have to destroy it for the both of us." My voice is as shaky as the rest of me. Sméagol's eyes harden as he lunges at me again, but I was expecting it this time and I bring both feet up into his stomach and launch him over the edge of the precipice we're perched on, sending him down into the ravine and hopefully to his death. After a short rest, I start down the stairs, thinking back on how I'd treated Sam. "Oh God, what have I done to that poor guy?" I fall to my knees, too tired and too ready to give up; I lean back against a column of rock and allow myself to sleep for a brief period before stumbling back to my feet and continuing on to Mordor.


	13. The Battle of Pelennor Fields Part two

~Ashley's Point of View~

I walk closely behind the servants as they carry Faramir's body into a mausoleum; fists clenched and Haldir attempting to hold me back; the chamber in bigger than my house with a vaulted ceiling; lit by lanterns that hinder more than they help. Marble tombs line the walls with sleeping figures carved on the top. "No tomb for Denethor and Faramir," Denethor whispers in a crazed way. "No long, slow sleep of death embalmed. We shall burn, like the heathen kings of old." Faramir is laid on a stone table in the middle of the room and the servants stand to the side with their heads bowed respectively. "Bring wood and oil!" I run forward as the servants move to do as they were bid, leaning over Faramir to check if he was still only unconscious. Denethor eyes me suspiciously but says nothing as I hold my hand a few inches from his son's mouth, feeling the barely there breaths that I was hoping for.

"He's still alive, My Lord," I tell the Steward. "There's still time enough to save him. You still have one son." He gestures and two soldiers grab me by my arms, dragging me out of the room while another three grab Haldir. We're thrown out of the hall and the moment I hit the ground I bounce back up and start banging on the closed doors. "You're goin' to kill him, you dumb fucker," I scream, kicking and hitting the door as hard as I could until Haldir pulls me away. "What are you doing, we have to do somethin'!"

"Pippin's inside," he whispers in my ear with a conspiratorial wink. "He's one of the Citadel Guards and might be able to talk some sense into Denethor." I nod slowly, casting a worried glance at the door before drawing my short sword and joining the battle down below. Haldir follows close behind me, taking down Orc after Orc with his bow and arrow. The gate has been smashed and Gondor was slowly drowning in dead bodies. "Get inside," Haldir orders a woman and her daughter. "Get inside!" the pair runs away from us, slaughtered moments afterwards but an Orc with an axe. He comes after Haldir and me next, swinging the axe with skilled practice, but he's taken down all the same when I draw a dagger and throw at him—the point burying itself in the Orc's eye socket. Haldir grins at me, the thrill of battle kicking in for the both of us. He hands me my dagger back as we head further down into the real fight.

It doesn't take long for the two of us to be separated, but I don't stop fighting; if I did it could mean my death. I grunt as I slide my short sword out of an Orc's belly, its guts spilling out on the cobblestones. "Who's next, bitches," I shout, face spattered with blood—some of it mine and some of it belonging to Orcs. Another of the creatures charges at me, followed by two more. "Oh hell, what happened to them coming one by one like they do in movies—this is some bull!" I throw my two daggers, dropping two of the Orcs only to have them be replaced by three more. The first one is easy to take care of, a simple slash across its throat, but the other three are more difficult and I'm infinitely glad when a Gondorian soldier comes to my rescue. Maybe I'll live through this after all.


	14. The Fall of Andrea

~Andrea's Point of View~

I wince, pulling at the chain around my neck, hoping for some relief from the pain as I start up some more stairs. I'm so tired of stairs and I'll never own another home that has the damn things! I glare up at a tower that raises high into the air, an Orc watchtower. I stay in the shadows, knowing that from their vantage point the Orcs could see the stairs pretty well. I keep my eyes on the tower as I continue to climb, my knee throbbing where I'd had surgery back in high school. The feeling of being watched has the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and I spin around in time to see the spider from earlier jumping down on me.

I didn't get a chance to react before it sticks me with its stinger and I go limp, foaming at the mouth. Oh, this is some shit! The spider, Shelob I believe, catches me with its legs, weaving her cobwebs around my body like a cocoon. The only part of my body left bared is my face, the tightness of the web making it difficult to breathe. Before she could cover my face a sharp blade cuts the web and Shelob drops me to the hard, unforgiving ground. Brave Samwise stands in front of me, his little sword in one hand and the light I'd dropped in the other. "Let 'er go, you filth!" Damn, go Sammy, go Sammy! Woo, kick ass! "You will not touch her again!" I could respond out loud or give him any pointers due to the paralyzing agent in Shelob's venom, but I was cheering him on in my head! "Come on and finish it!"

He swings his sword upward, narrowly missing when Shelob rears up, her stinger dripping with venom that just might be Sam's doom as well as mine. Sam ducks under her legs, stabbing his sword into one of her eyes, making Shelob scream and green ooze to leak out of the wounded eye. She picks Sammy up using her hind legs, throwing him backwards-the moment he lands on the ground Shelob pounces. As she started to squat and squash him, Sam brings his blade up into the spider's belly.

The spider lurches away, writhing in pain; she races away back to her hole, leaving a trail of green ooze in her wake. Sammy comes over to me, kneeling at my side. "Andrea," he asks in a worried tone, ripping some of the web off my face. It was getting more difficult to breathe and my eyes felt like they were bulging out of my head. Apparently I looked how I felt because Sam's grave expression grew even more grim and terrified. "Oh no, Andi!" He moves to support my head and it rolls lifelessly in his arms. That's just great, I'm not only helpless, but I look like I'm dead. Highlight of my damn day! "Wake up...Don't leave me here alone," he whispers desperately. "Don't go where I can't follow. Wake up!" I continue staring up at him, my vision slowly dimming. "Not asleep...Dead." And then I was unconscious, lost to a sea of darkness.


	15. The Passing of Denethor

**I'm combining Ashley's, Kharl's, and a random soldier's chapters in this one since it's the same battle they're fighting and it will also it will make it longer. Wow, four chapters in one day, I'm on a roll!**

~Ashley's Point of View~

"Pull back," Gandy shouts," to the second level! Hurry, get the women and children out of here—get them out!" I look worriedly around at the sea of people, knowing the upper levels weren't much better off than the first. "Ashley, you need to find safety—I don't need the Princess of Gondor dead before we can get your father on the throne."

"Well, I ain't no Princess," I shrug with false nonchalance," and I'm as stubborn as my daddy, so you can bet your ass I'm gonna fight till I find my Elf." He sighs with a smile; he was used to my little quirks at this point and knew to just go with the flow. "Now, let's win this and make Sauron's ego little smaller." A horn sounds in the distance and I smile; it was much needed sound in this dark hour—Rohan has arrived!

~Random Soldier's Point of View~

Felagund glances around nervously, he was barely a man and already involved in one of the biggest wars in Middle-earth! Wouldn't his father be proud if he could see him? There are six thousand soldiers all together, not counting the little Hobbit that had been snuck in the ranks when the King was not looking. They could use all the men they could get considering Lord Aragorn, the Elf, and the Dwarf have gone into the mountain and most probably would not be returning. Barely a mile away was fifty thousand Orcs that they knew of and the men of Gondor. He swallows thickly, a lump building in his throat and his stomach twisting in fear. If this was to be his last battle he would show bravery. His face was a mask of courage while inside was turmoil. The King gallops in front of the army, expression one of grim resolve. "Arise," he shouts in a clear voice," arise, Riders of Théoden! Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered...A sword day, a red day, 'ere the sun rises!" Sunlight floods down on us, bathing us in golden light. Felagund rests his hand on the hilt of his father's sword. Théoden rides along the long line of warriors, running his lance along his front line's spears—the noise loud and echoing. "Ride now, ride now, ride, ride for ruin, and the world's ending!" He turns his horse to face the enemy. "Death!"

"Death," his army repeats loudly, charging forward after their King. The first volley of arrows knocks some soldiers off their horses, but misses Felagund by mere inches, the second volley killing the men on either side of him, but still he goes forward with the mask in place and his sword drawn. His horse is felled by a Uruk-Hai warrior and he falls to the ground, taking the Uruk-Hai with him in a tackle. His sword goes through the creature's throat, killing it and Felagund moves to the next opponent.

~Ashley's Point of View~

"Gandalf!" Gandy wheels us around on Shadowfax to face the small voice that belonged to no other than Pip. I cling to Gandy, swallowing back bile; oh, this horse has it out for me. "Denethor has lost his mind. He's burning Faramir alive!" Gandy leans down and picks the Hobbit up and puts him in front of him on the horse. I reach around the Wizard and place a comforting hand on Pip's shoulder; one of his hands covers mine, squeezing slightly. Gandalf gallops wildly through the streets to the citadel, using Shadowfax's hooves to knock the doors to the tomb open.

"You set that man on fire and I'm breaking my boot off in your ass," I yell, making the servants back away quickly. Denethor roars, snatching up a torch and dropping it on the pyre! The pyre goes up in flames with a whoosh. Gandy gallops forward, Shadowfax knock Denethor off his feet and Pippin and I drop onto the pyre. With a grunt, he and I work to move Faramir, rolling him off the pyre and onto the ground, patting his shirt until all flames had been extinguished.

Denethor screams in rage," No, do not take my son from me!" He leaps over the pyre, grabbing and pulling at Pippin and I; fire quickly spreads to Denethor's oil soaked cloak as he pushes Pip and I away from his son. Shadowfax rears up, kicking Denethor back onto the raging fire. Faramir's eyes open slightly as he watches his father burn. "Faramir..." Gandy pulls us to safety as Denethor lurches off the pyre, nothing but a ball of fire, and runs out of the chamber and off the edge of the level to his death hundreds of feet below.

"So passes Denethor, son of Ecthelion," Gandalf says solemnly.

~Random Soldier's Point of View~

The enemy forces are fleeing as Felagund and the others attempt to drive them into the river. The joy of winning is quickly squashed when twenty Mûmakil are spotted in the distance, each of them carrying war towers filled to bursting with Haradrim archers. "Reform the line," Théoden commands," reform the line!" Felagund mounts a horse and joins the other riders, charging towards the new enemy. The Mûmakil step on soldiers and their horses while their tusks swing back and forth, impaling any in their path. The archers send volley after volley of arrows raining down on the Rohirrim.

Felagund grunts as he takes an arrow to the shoulder, adrenaline helping to mask the pain and enabling him to keep fighting despite the losing odds.

~Ashley's Point of View~

Gandy, Pip, and I sit on some steps, covered in sweat, grime, and blood. I heave a sigh, past the point no return. Asthma was as unforgiving as the enemy and it was beginning to take its toll, but I continue to ignore it in the hopes it'll just go away. "I didn't think it would end this way," Pippin says quietly.

"End," Gandy asks in a gentle voice. "No, the journey doesn't end here." Pippin and I look up at the old Wizard in curiosity. "Death is just another path, one that we all must take. The grey rain-curtain of this world rolls back, and all turns to silver glass..."

"I was kinda hoping to live 'til I was eighty, and even then, I wanna die peacefully in my sleep," I quip breathlessly. Gandy smiles, giving a shrug.

"Then perhaps you should find an empty room and get some rest." I laugh at that, pulling Pip close to me in a hug. _Boom_! Our heads turn as the wooden doors protecting us give a shudder under a particularly hard blow.

~Random Soldier's Point of View~

Felagund stares up at the blue sky in wonder, never had it seemed so beautiful before. He smiles, managing to ignore the mass of arrows buried in his body as he focuses on the sight before him, his last one in this realm. As the life leaves his eyes he begins to see things he'd never thought he'd see again: his mother, young daughter, and his baby brother. The grinned at him, beckoning for him to come to them. "Just relax, my baby boy," his mother's sweet voice cooed," relax and it will all be over. No more war, no more ruin; just peace and your family for the rest of your days." And then Felagund was no longer in Middle-earth but in a great, green country surrounded by all his loved ones that he'd thought lost forever.

~Kharl's Point of View~

"Late as usual," and Orc shouts at the ship our group had commandeered. "Get off your ships, you seas rats! There's knife work here needs doing." Aragorn leaps over the edge of the leading ship, landing on the docks with Gimli, Leggy, and I following behind him, charging at the Orcs with our weapons ready. The ghost army charges out behind us, yelling and no doubt making the Orcs scared beyond belief. The Orcs scream, trying to retreat as we crash into them, slaying as many as we could. With five thousand ghosts on our sides, it would be an easy battle. Giant Elephant thingies will probably be the hardest thing to take care of; Leggy already climbing up one. He brings it down with a few arrows, the Elephant landing at Gimli's and my feet.

"That still only counts as one," Gimli snaps. Ghosts climb up the rest of the Elephants sides, bringing them and their riders down with barely any effort. Soon enough the battle is over and I've barely broken a sweat.

* * *

Ash leans heavily against me for support as we all watch Aragorn walk across the field to the Ghost King. "Release us," the King demands.

"Bad idea," Gimli advises quietly," very handy in a tight spot, these lads-despite the fact they're dead!"

"You gave us your word!"

"I hold your oath fulfilled," Aragorn nods. "Go, be at peace." Slowly, the army dissolves into dust and are swept away in the wind.

"You fought with ghosts," Ash asks in disbelief.

"Yup," I nod.

"Was it as awkward as it looked?"

"Oh yeah."


	16. Freed Captives

~Andrea's Point of View~

I squint around me, everything blurry right now until I blink a few times. When I can see where I am it makes me wish things were blurry again! I'm in the Orc tower! An Orc and Uruk-Hai are fighting over my iPod—the little device (as Ash would say) deader than the Stark family. "Hey! Hands off—that shiny thing is mine," the Uruk-Hai growls.

"It's going to the great Eye, along with everything else," the Orc replies. I roll my eyes, my bound hands going to my neck out of instinct to clutch at the Ring….Except it's not there anymore. Oh shit, this ain't good! I struggle against my bonds as subtly as I can, chewing at the rope that binds my hands—a toothless rat had a better chance at gnawing through this crap. Ugh, it tastes so bad! I was nearly ready to sob in frustration when a fight breaks out between the Orcs and Uruk-Hais below. I struggle harder than ever as a ferocious noise signals below signals the Uruk-Hai seem to be winning.

"Oh God, this can't be happening right now! Where are my damn shoes," I scream at the top of my lungs, throwing my head back.

"Stop your screaming, you dunghill rat," and Orc growls, drawing a sword and pointing it at me. "I'm gonna bleed you like a stuck pig!"

Another sword pierces through his armor and out of his chest before he could do any such thing. "Not if I stick you first," Sammy states, pushing the Orc away.

"Sammy," I shout in relief, almost ready to cry at the mere sight of him. "You're alive, you're alive and you're deadly!" Sammy uses his blade to cut me free, pulling me to my feet.

"Come on," he says urgently when I just stand where I am, looking at him in disbelief and shame.

"It's too late; they've taken the Ring while I was unconscious." Sam gives me a cheeky smile, pulling out a familiar object from his pocket, holding it aloft for me to see. The Ring, Sammy's had it all this time! "You wouldn't happen to have my shoes in there too, would ya?" I take the Ring from him and slip the chain over my head—the Ring itself resting in the hollow of my throat.

"Sorry, Andi, but I found these boots in that pile O' stuff over in the corner." I pull the boots on, hoping I don't get any foot fungus from them. "Now come on, we'd best get out of here while we still can." We disguise ourselves in Orc gear before sneaking out, figuring it to be the safer path. We stop on a peak, gazing ahead at the mountain in Mordor as it spits ash and lava high into the air. I'm pretty sure that's a safety violation. Sam and I share a hesitant look before striking out once more for our destination, closer to it than ever before.

* * *

"We did it, Andi, we made it into Mordor." Hundreds of fires burn on the plains below us, Orc camps and a mine field for the two of us. There must be over a thousand; how the heck are we supposed to sneak past them to Mount Doom? My eye is drawn away from the camp to a large black shape where a red light is emanating from, sweeping over the fields.

"It's the Eye," I whisper to Sam. Sammy looks at me confused for a moment before shrugging my statement off and climbing to his feet.

"We have to go in there, Andi. There's nothing for it. Come on; let's just make it down the hill for starters." I let out a childish whine, but follow the Hobbit's example and follow him down the steep path into the camp. I'm gonna get shanked by one of these bastards, I just know it.


	17. Dress in Drag and do the Hula

~Ashley's Point of View~

"Andrea has passed beyond my sight; the darkness is deepening," Gandy informs us and I give a sigh of relief that my best friend is alive, resting my forehead on Haldir's shoulder. Aragorn has his back turned to the rest of us, nervously shifting from one foot to the other the way I do when I have to do public speaking. I bet his heart's pounding ninety miles a minute too, just like the rest of us. The air in the room is thick—you could very nearly cut it with a knife.

"If Sauron had the Ring we would know it," Aragorn says.

"It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping." Gimli slouches in the Steward's chair, his battle axe in hand. "Ten thousand Orcs now stand between Andrea and Mount Doom. I've sent her to her death."

"Trust me," I remark quietly," if I know Andi, and I like to think I do, she's already coming up with a battle plan on how to get past those ugly bastards without them even knowing it. That's how she wins all those video games _and _how she became a cop. She'll get through okay, but she might need a distraction just in case. Now, who's ready to dress in drag and do the hula?!"

"Sis, I don't think they understand," Kharl quips with raised brows.

"Uncultured swine."

"Certainty of death, small chance of success; what are we waiting for," Gimli asks with a shrug. At least I have Gimli on my side—and that means I have Leggy too, whether he likes it or not.

* * *

Adar rides at the head of our army, leading all of us from the ruins of Osgiliath—Rohirrim and Gondorian alike ride under one leader, ready to give my friend a fighting chance to end this war once and for all. Gandy, Leggy, Gimli, Éomer, Merry, Pippin, Haldir, Kharl, and I ride directly behind him towards the dark mountains of Mordor. It's gonna be one hell of a fight and I probably wouldn't make it through in one piece, but nothing could stop the excitement I felt at actually doing something to help Andrea and Sammy end this shit!

"So, you don't even know what the hula is," I ask Haldir. The Elf gives me a _what-do-you-think _look. "I guess that's a no then. I'll have to remedy that later if we survive." He chuckles slightly, astride his own horse this time instead of sharing Thalion with me. A sword hangs in a sheathe from Thalion's saddle, Adar having given it to me before we set out so I didn't have to fight with only a short sword and a couple of daggers. At first they had tried to lock me in a room, but I climbed out the window using bed sheets and dresses as a ladder type escape. Then they had tried getting Faramir to sit on me while they readied the horses, but he's as ticklish as his older brother and actually likes me.

He and I are good buddies now and I'm trying to set him up with Éowyn so she'll leave Adar alone for Andrea. If she doesn't get her man at the end of this she might just go postal and kill everyone in a fit of rage—myself included and I would very much like to avoid that if possible.


	18. One who has Seen the Eye

~Andrea's Point of View~

Sam and I slide down a steep bank; landing on the road—below us are thousands of Orcs marching away from Mount Doom. "Look at the Orcs," Sam whispers in an excited voice. "They're moving off; you see, Andi—some luck at last!" With my lips pressed into a firm line, I nod and signal for us to continue moving across the dry, volcanic rock. Mordor is a dark and dismal place, the smell one of sulfur from the volcano.

~Ashley's Point of View~

We stop about a half mile from the gates of Mordor, the bleak landscape giving off an air of depression. I give Kharl a worried look; Andrea is in there somewhere and she might need a whole lot more help than we can give her. "Maybe I should have brought the grass skirts after all," I muse absently," you know, just for entertainment purposes."

~Andrea's Point of View~

I sit slumped against a rock, tilting my water skin over my mouth only to have nothing come out and throw it as far as I can. "Take mine," Sam says, holding out his water skin. "There's a few drops left." I take it gratefully, taking a small sip before giving it back. My throat was dry and burning for more, but I knew we had to ration it; it's the only clean water we have left. "You should have more if you want to keep going at the pace we are."

"We need to save it for the journey back home." Sam looks up at me, the hope he had a few days ago vanished, replaced by a resolve to live until he couldn't anymore.

"I don't think there will be a return journey." He and I make eye contact and a silent acknowledgment passes between us. We both knew that we might not even live long enough to complete our mission, but I so badly wanted to see the fresh innocence back in Sammy's eyes. Sam stands up, tying his water skin to his pack before offering me a hand up. I shed the last of my armor, the heat rising from the ground making it unbearable at times. I keep the armor just in case we need it, I just can't have it on right now when I'm already so dehydrated. I stumble along after Sam, hoping that I can keep on my feet longer than I have been on this uneven terrain.

My right hand rises to hold the Ring, its weight forcing the chain into my neck and rubbing it raw. To top it all off, I feel a blow—like being backhanded—come from my left side, my handed coming up to defend myself a moment too late. "_Andrea_," that sinister voice hisses. "_Andrea_!"

"Andrea, get down," Sam shouts, dropping down to get out of the Eye's path. I turn to face it, the red of it as sinister as the landscape and the voice in my head. The moment the red light hits me I collapse, unable to control my body.

~Ashley's point of View~

"Where are they," Pip asks in a wary voice. Our ragged group of warriors gallop forwards at Gandy's nod, towards the Black Gate.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth," Adar calls out. "Let justice be done upon him." Behind the gate we can hear rhythmic chanting and the clanging armor of thousands. The gate begins to open—the sound of metal scraping against metal—as we look on in trepidation. As the Orc army begins to march out, we gallop back to our own army; pathetic compared to the Orcs. I look back over my shoulder, noticing the red Eye swiveling in our direction, and I smile. Our plan was working thus far.

~Andrea's Point of View~

My eyes snap open once I have control back, the red light no longer on me, but distracted by something closer to the gates. "It's gone," Sam tells me with a breath of solace. He crawls over to me, not taking a chance in case the light comes back as I look at him in dazed silence. "The light's passed on, away towards the North...Something's drawn it's gaze." The both of us stagger to our feet and begin walking once more. Always walking, never resting...Always so tired.

~Ashley's Point of View~

The massive army marches towards us, some of our Men wavering and backing away. It's too late though, even if they run the Orcs will hunt them down and kill them. Adar gallops to the very front to address the entire army. "Hold your ground—hold your ground! Sons of Gondor—of Rohan…my brothers, I see in your eyes the same fear that would take me." I looks at all of us, the grey darkening slightly in the thrill of war. "A day may come when the courage of Men fails; when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day—an hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the age of Men comes crashing down—but it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth—I bid you stand!" He holds his new sword above his head. "Men of the West!"

~Andrea's Point of View~

Sam and I scale the face of Mount Doom, the sharp, jagged rock cutting my hands and torso; the heat leaving burns. Red lightening streaks through the sky, followed shortly after by thunder—four seconds, the lightening is four miles away. I let out a gasping shout as I fall forward onto my knees, the rock digging in and ruining my pants even more with ash and blood. Sam drops next to me, trying to help me up, but I feel so weak….I just want to rest, to sleep.

Slowly, I raise my head to look up; the simple action taking more energy than it should have under normal circumstances. I look up at the mountain—at the lava hardened rock and ash. Sam turns me onto my back, cradling my head in his arms. "Have you ever seen the Shire, Andi," he asks in a desperate attempt to keep me focused. "It'll be spring soon and the orchards will be in blossom, and the birds will be nesting in the hazel thicket. they'll be sowing summer barely in the lower fields and eating the first of the strawberries with cream." He pauses to look down at me. "I'll bet I could melt you some sweet chocolate for you to dip the strawberries in. Do you remember the taste of chocolate, Andi?"

I close my eyes; breathing as well as I can in the corrupted air. "I don't remember, Sammy. I can't even remember what the Elvish bread tasted like. God, the eye won't leave me alone; it keeps looking at me like I'm a prime steak and it's a predator."

"Then let's be rid of it once and for all! Come on, Andi, I can't carry it for you…." He picks me up in his arms, easily holding my emaciated frame. "….But I can carry you!" His soft face hardens with resolve as he carries me up the mountain and I feel so bad that I cannot do anything to help ease this burden from his shoulders.

~Ashley's Point of View~

The Orcs surround us and Adar raises his sword in a broad sweep as he walks forward and turns to face us. "For Andrea," he says softly. He turns again to face the enemy and charges forward with a shout of fury.

"Hakuna Matata," I yell, urging Thalion forward with the others, my sword out of its scabbard and in my hand in a single fluid motion.

~Andrea's Point of View~

With me on his back, Sam slowly, but surely, begins the ascent up Mount Doom. Strong winds whip at us on either side, carrying ash with it and driving the substance down our throats; the ground below is hidden by clouds and fog and we both start when the Mountain trembles, red flame exploding up into the sky. It could blow at any time and that thought made me uneasy. "Look, Andi! We're almost there!" I do look up at Sam's urging and I'm able to make out the night sky and the stars glowing overhead. this darkness wouldn't take everything; the angels in Heaven were safe from such corruption. I let out a breathless laugh, joy flooding my senses. Out of nowhere, something crashes into us, sending Sam and I to the ground. It's Gollum, he survived the fall! The deformed Hobbit crawls on top of me, wrapping his hands around my throat and snapping my head side to side.

I dig my nails into Gollum's hands, trying to pry them off so I could get oxygen, but his grip is too strong and I am too weak at this point. A rock flies from the right, striking Gollum's head and stunning him enough that Sam can tackle him to the ground.

~Ashley's Point of View~

I scream as an Orc blade manages to open a deep cut above my eye, beheading the creature soon thereafter. The battle was worse than I thought it would be and I was nearly out of energy, but I fought on; ignoring my asthma, ignoring my aches and pains, ignoring everything but the Orcs I'm fighting. Nothing mattered if Andi didn't destroy the Ring; we'd all be killed if she fails and this is the least I can do if it means she gets a brief respite from the constant worry of Orc soldiers. High overhead, Nazgûl fly on their Fellbeasts, picking men off my two's and three's.

~Andrea's Point of View~

Taking the opportunity given to me by Sam, I sneak away on up the mountain towards the opening. The path hard and the Ring resting in my hand instead of around my neck as it had been since our journey started. My bones ached and my breathing was ragged, but I continue onwards as my mum and dad would want me to. I could see them in my mind's eye, cheering me on like they did when I played basketball in college. _You can do it!_My mum would yell, waving her arms and giving me a huge smile. _You can beat them_! Dad would shout, yelling insults at Gollum the entire time as I climbed; the thought of them enough to spur me on.

~Ashley's Point of View~

Giant Eagles have joined the fray now, attacking the Fellbeasts and their riders, giving us a break. "The Eagles are coming," I hear Pip shout from a few feet away. "The Eagles are coming!" All he's missing is some period clothing and a lantern and he could be a miniature Paul Revere! I laugh, sticking an Orc in the belly before moving on to the next and the next after that, trying to help Pip as best I could while Haldir helped Merry out.

~Andrea's Point of View~

"Andrea," I hear Sammy shout. I stare down at the river of lave flowing below, the place I was expected to throw the Ring and destroy it. I am so close, yet the Ring feels as though it is stuck in my palm and doesn't want to part with me.

"I'm here, Sam." The heat inside the volcano makes sweat drench my clothes and drip into my eyes, but I pay it no heed. I hold the Ring over the chasm, willing myself to unclench my fingers and be rid of the damn thing once and for all.

"Destroy it—go on! Throw it in the fire!" I don't look at Sam; I don't have to to know his expression is desperate and pleading, just like his voice. "What are you waiting for?! Just let it go!" The Ring's soft hum grows louder in my ears until it sounds like angry bees. I pull the Ring away and closer to me, holding it like a mother would her infant child.

"It's mine," I hiss, ripping it off the chain and sliding it on my finger.

"No!"

~Ashley's Point of View~

On its way back to Mordor, a Fellbeast picks me up in its claws and flings me back to the earth, my body bouncing on the hard packed dirt and pain consumes me before I know no more.


	19. The war is won

~Andrea's Point of View~

Invisible, I walk past Sam towards the cavern's exit, but Gollum jumps at me, knocking me to the ground. Shrieking, I claw at Gollum frantically as he sits on my back. I have to protect the Ring! I have to protect the precious! I roll so that I am on top, drawing my fists back and pummeling him with all the strength I can muster. He wouldn't have it; I won't let him take it from me. It's mine, my own, my precious! Gollum grabs my fist that bears the Ring and bites hard, the shock of pain making me regain my senses. I bite back, the copper tang of blood filling my mouth along with two of Gollum's fingers. He lurches back, hitting his head against the ground. With him slightly dazed from pain, I stand up and bring my foot down hard on his face until I'm sure he's unconscious. "Asshole," I gasp, spitting on him and running over to Sam, who's just beginning to come to. "It'll be alright, Sammy," I promise, removing the Ring," I'm back and better than ever."

~Kharl's Point of View~

I let out a yell when I see Ashley's body lying on the ground, sprinting to her and cradling her in my arms. She was still breathing, but only faintly. Her chest was barely moving under the heavy chainmail shirt she was in. Quickly, I set about removing the chainmail but trying to leave her shirt in place to keep others, not to mention myself, from seeing her chest. It was a Jack Sparrow moment of clarity that made me do it, realizing the heavy garment was hindering her. A great stomping sound that shakes the earth makes me look up in the middle of my chore; a giant troll stomping its way through the battle and towards me.

Not pausing to think, I grab Ash and carry her like a sack of potatoes through the battle, one hand wrapped around my sister's knees and the other supporting my sword, I stop to fight only when I have to.

~Andrea's Point of View~

"Watch out," Sam cries as Gollum jumps on me again, stealing the Ring out of my hand and beginning to dance around near the edge of the crest were on. I glare at him, my anger boiling over at all he's caused. Rising slowly, I leave Sam on the ground and approach Gollum, kicking him square in the stomach and forcing him over the edge into the lava below, taking the Ring with him. I collapse on the ground, glad to finally be rid of the damn thing. "We did it, Sammy, we destroyed it!"

~Kharl's Point of View~

Terrible sounds issue from Mordor, all eyes drawn to the place. The Trolls sprint off in fear of the noises, which makes me nervous for the simple matter of them being way bigger than I am and whatever scares them is probably even worse of me. I look down at my sister, having gotten her mail off but unable to staunch her head wound. It is deep and crusted with dirt, bleeding profusely and worse than any injury she's ever had. I smile as Sauron's dark tower crumbles into a pile of smoking rumble. Andi has done it, we've won! The Black Gate crumbles next; the Orcs fleeing in all directions as I sit and watch Mount Doom explode. We may have won, but Sam and Andrea could never have survived that.

~Andrea's Point of View~

Sam and I stagger out of the exit, dodging lava and flying debris; from above, Nazgûl fall, balls of flame and screams of agony until they hit the ground with enough force to kill anything. The ground shakes violently under our feet as we crawl onto a rock and allow ourselves to be floated out into a river of lava. "It's finally over," I smile, exhausted.

"Yes," Sammy nods, relaxing on his back. "It's done with." I close my eyes to keep them from stinging in the heat, finally at rest.

"I can see my home...the rolling fields of my farm, grassy and full of places to explore. My mum and dad, and my sisters; lemon fried chicken…"

"Rosie Cotton dancing," Sam reminisces," she had ribbons in her hair." I look over at my friend, taking his hand in mine as he starts to cry. "If I ever was to marry someone….It would have been her….It would have been her." I pull him close to me, resting my cheek against the top of his head as he continues to sob.

"I couldn't have done this without you, Sammy. I'm glad to have you here even though I did kind of lose it back there." We share a tear filled smile before I close my eyes again, waiting for death to come for me.


	20. A Long Journey Ended

~Ashley's Point of View~

When I open my eyes I'm no longer on the battlefield but in a large room on a bed. I look around me, still in the stage of half-woken where everything is strange and out of place. Everything is done up in white and gold and the sunlight streaming in from the open balcony doors makes me wince. Could this place be any damn brighter? "Where the hell—"I sit up slowly, almost not able to on my own as a searing pain runs the length of my right side. "What happened?"

"You were thrown by a Fellbeast." My head snaps to the left where Adar is sitting on the edge of my bed. "You were also cut by an Orc blade here." He touches my forehead above my left eye. "And Kharl accidentally cut open your ride side while trying to remove your chainmail so you could breathe easier." Nodding, I rest against the head board and soft pillows, contemplating everything.

"The others, are they okay?"

"Perfectly fine; the only one we're waiting on now that you're awake is Andrea." I swallow past a lump in my throat and blink back the tears. "She'll be fine too, you know. She's too stubborn to do anything but hold on, just like you." I smile at that, snuggling up next to him for warmth, it's so cold in the room that I had begun to shiver. "You should get some more rest; I'll come find you when Andrea wakes up. I'm sure Haldir would be happy to come in here and keep you warm, Lariel."

"Oh, I'm sure he would." My reply is muffled by a yawn and soon I'm back in dream Ville, a place where talking pickles rule and everyone got a free David Tennant.

~Andrea's Point of View~

The last thing I expected to do was wake up, let alone wake up to the sound of soft snores. I open my eyes and see the cause of the snoring; sitting on a bench across from the bed I'm lying on are Ashley and Kharl, leaning against each other with their mouths hanging wide open. I was kind of hoping to see a topless Aragorn sitting on the edge of my bed and holding a tray of chocolate covered strawberries, but no, I get two Geeks snoring and drooling all over themselves. "That's attractive," I quip, sitting up. Ash's eyes snap open at the sound of my voice and she jumps up, leaving poor Kharl to fall backwards and then roll onto the floor.

"You're alive," she shouts, pouncing on the bed and pulling me into a bone crushing hug. At her loud mouthed cry, Aragorn and all the others run into the room, leaving Kharl to sleep on the floor. He doesn't even twitch when Pip and Merry step on him in order to climb onto the bed. Sam follows soon after, pulling me into an even tighter hug than Ashley had. All of them start talking at once, the overlapping voices drowning out Kharl's snores.

I laugh, bantering with Ashley, flirting with Aragorn, and playing I-spy with the Hobbits, while I tease Gimli and Legolas' friendship. I had missed all of this and it was what I looked forward to in the beginning part of the journey to Mordor, all Sam would talk about back then until the hopelessness kicked in. "I've missed you so much," Aragorn tells me when the others leave, dragging Kharl behind them. "I dreamed of the day I would see you again, now I dream of the day you become my Queen and rule at my side."

"With one condition."

"And what's that?"

"I ain't calling Ashley my daughter; that would be weird on so many levels that it ain't even funny!" He chuckles, hugging me close and allowing me to fall asleep with my head on his chest. This is the life for me.

**Three Days Later—the Crowning Ceremony**

On the utmost level of Minas Tirith I watch with a crowd of four thousand others as Aragorn and Ashley are crowned as King and Princess of Gondor. The fact that Ash was conned into wearing a bright, white dress was funny enough to make me have to sit a laugh for five minutes, on her head rests a silver circlet with an amethyst stone in the center of it. The fact that _I _had been conned into wearing a royal blue dress made me content. At least it wasn't white like Ashley's, but I'm sure she'll get back at me when it's my turn to be crowned.

Gandy places the Crown of Gondor of Aragorn's head saying," Now come the days of the King….May they be blessed." Aragorn slowly rises, turning to face the cheering crowd.

"This day does not belong to one man or woman," Aragorn says in his public speaking voice," but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace. Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta **(1)**." He sings for the people, walking in a slow procession down the white path as the people bow their heads out of respect to their new King and Princess. They pass friends: Éowyn and Faramir….Éomer….Legolas and a few other Elves….and then me.

I come forward and wrap my arms around Aragorn's neck, letting him swing me in a circle and kiss me in front of everyone. I was willing to let him do just about anything as long as I never had to lose him again. When he sets me down on my feet again I notice Ashley has grabbed Haldir out of the crowd and was kissing him as well, her hands holding onto the front of his shirt. It was a comical sight to see shy Ashley doing PDA in front of her kingdom.

Aragorn breaks the pair of them apart when it doesn't look like they're gonna come up for air any time soon and we continue on our way until we reach three little Hobbits. They go to bow their heads, but Aragorn stops them. "My friends, you bow to no one." He drops to one knee in front of them, everyone one else doing the same a second later while the Hobbits stood where they were, looking dumbfounded.

**Andrea's Wedding day**

The sun was shining brightly when I stepped out onto the silk fabric that ran the length of the courtyard to the alter waiting at the end. Ashley had taken care of most of the arrangements, including who would walk me down the aisle to Aragorn. Faramir looks a bit uncomfortable in the fancy clothes he was forced into a knife point, but the awkwardness is beat out by the pride he feels at the honor. All the attendants sit in chairs on either side of the aisle, dressed in their finest with baskets of white rose petals on their laps.

I hold tightly to the bouquet of flowers in my left hand while my right was clutching Faramir's arm. The white fabric of my dress was light and easy to walk in, the back trailing slightly behind me; black lace curled in intricate patterns on my bottom of my dress, the elbows, the end of the sleeves, and the neck. It was beautiful and carefully made so that the heat wouldn't be too much to bear. Ash and I had thought it all out over lunch a few weeks back and decided that silk and a little bit of velvet would be the best choice in the almost unbearable heat of a Gondorian summer. We were definitely right about that!

Fighting not to show how nervous I actually felt, I wear a mask of cool confidence as I get closer and closer to Aragorn—Ashley playing the piano softly to one side of the alter. Her dress would make many woman attending blush and whisper; it was emerald green with a paler green sash tied about her waist, the dress itself stopped a little under her knees and is on a few inches longer than the one I intend to wear to her wedding in a month. "Are you alright," Faramir asks in a soft voice that only he and I could hear," you look a little pale."

"I'm fine," I answer stiffly, straightening my back ever so slightly. Faramir chuckles, walking quicker—not so much that it was obvious, but enough so that we'll get where we're going sooner; the sooner this ceremony is over and the honeymoon begins, the better!

Aragorn smiles at me as I come nearer, dressed in similar clothes as he wore at the crowning ceremony weeks ago. Unconsciously, I bite my lip as we come closer and closer to what I've been looking forward to since I was four and learned what a wedding was. Step. The music was growing fainter. Step. I take a deep breath, taking Aragorn's offered hand as I stand next to him and the music stops completely.

Gandalf stands before us, staff in one hand and a large book in the other. Marriages were slightly different in Middle-earth, but Ash had taken care of the big differences and had them replaced with the ones from our world. For instance, this wouldn't take as long as in our world, but it still touches on the basics of my religion. Aragorn and I turn to face each other and I slide his ring on his finger; a simple gold band with a diamond in the center and two sapphires on either side of it. The ring he puts on my finger is silver with upraised silver designs on either side of a sapphire cut in an oval shape. "I now pronounce you man and wife, may your days together be long and filled with joy and laughter."

* * *

I smile up at Aragorn, letting him lead the way in our couple's dance. Ashley was singing up on a small stage, giving me something familiar to dance to so that I wasn't completely lost. This was nice, especially so since I was no longer in a long dress, but a shorter, blue one that I had specially made just two weeks ago. I wanted it to surprise Aragorn and surprise him I did; his jaw practically hit the floor when he saw me. "I love you," I smile, my arms wrapped loosely around his neck.

"And I love you."

_Dance me to your beauty like a burning violin/Dance me through the panic 'til I'm gathered safely in/Lift me like an olive branch, be my homeward dove/And dance me to the end of love/Please dance me to the end of love_

**~Ashley's Point of View—her Wedding day~**

I had told everyone that I wanted a simple, little ceremony—no muss, no fuss, and certainly not the thousand or so people gathered outside to see me walk down the aisle. Andrea had been behind part of it, telling the tailors to make my dress a nice, bright white with a black, lace pattern on the front of the skirt and inside the billowy sleeves. It was beautiful, more so than I thought it would be when she was describing it to me and showing me rough sketches. The dress was made complete by the almost hidden scabbard meant for my daggers, I never left the citadel-thingy without them and a wedding would be no different by golly!

"Are you ready," Adar asks, placing my hand in the crook of his arm with a gentle, encouraging smile. He had no problem with this, having so recently had his own wedding with Daisy walking Andi to him since her father wasn't here. Imagine Tom's shock to find out that his little girl was now a Queen! Biting my lip, I give Aragorn a nod and, together, we begin the agonizingly slow march towards the alter and my Elf waiting there. Andi and the rest of the fellowship stand off to the side of the alter, Andi dressed in a pale lilac dress that stopped just below her knees with a scabbard occupied by a dagger that Aragorn had given her as a wedding gift.

Soft music plays in the background; matching the pace Adar and I had set. "I'm nervous," I whisper to Adar, clutching his arm tightly. He looks down at me with another kind smile, leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"So was I." I couldn't blame him there, this whole marriage thing was enough to make a sane person want to pull their hair out, but no one in our group has ever been considered sane. My heart sped up when we reach our destination; me stepping up beside Haldir and Aragorn joining Andrea. Haldir gives me an impish smile which I return with one of my own—the knot in my stomach slowly dissipating until it was just a couple of butterflies fluttering around. This would be easy, after all, we already live together in the citadel, and this just meant we'd share a name.

Gandalf nods to both of us, going through the same motions he did at Andrea and Aragorn's wedding just a month ago. I catch Haldir's eyes when we're told to turn and face each other, my hands resting in his—brown clashing with blue in a silent challenge of who would blink first. "You may exchange rings," Gandalf instructs. The ring Haldir slides onto my finger is silver with intricate designs cut into it, looking almost Celtic if it were possible. I give him a silver band with a single ruby set in the center, shaped like a star. "I now pronounce you man and wife, may your days together be long and filled with joy and laughter."

With a smirk, I grab Haldir's face and pull him in for a kiss; shocking all of the people there with the exception of Andrea. "Glad to see you're as excited as I am," Haldir murmurs, pulling me tight against him and giving me another, long kiss.

* * *

I lay my head against Haldir's chest as we sway to the song Andrea is singing up on a small stage that had been constructed at her order—the same one I sang on at her and Aragorn's wedding. The song was one I was instantly familiar with: _I Want to Spend my Lifetime loving you _from the Mask of Zorro—one of my favorite movies ever. This day had turned out to be perfect; the weather was warm and sunny, the music was great, and Kharl wasn't being an ass to Leggy—which was always a plus. I couldn't ask for anything better.

_Moon so bright, night so fine/Keep your heart here with mine/Life's a dream we are dreaming/Race the moon, catch the wind/Ride the night to the end/Seize the day, stand up for the light/I want to spend my lifetime loving you/If that is all in life I ever do_

**Okay, if you want to see Ashley's and Andrea's wedding dress/ring, there's a link in the bottom of my profile. ****The song from Andrea's wedding is Dance me to the end of Love by the Civil Wars and the one from Ashley's is I Want to Spend my Lifetime Loving you.**

**(1) "Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world."**


End file.
